


fix you

by rosalina2124



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jack get's sick will his friends be there for him when he needs them?When you try your best but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want but not what you needWhen you feel so tired but you can't sleepStuck in reverseWhen the tears come streaming down your face'Cause you lose something you can't replaceWhen you love someone but it goes to wasteWhat could it be worse?Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youBut high up above or down belowWhen you are too in love to let it showOh but if you never try you'll never knowJust what you're worthLights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youTears come streaming down your faceWhen you lose something you cannot replaceoh and tears come streaming down your faceAnd ITears streaming down your faceI promise you I will learn from all my mistakesoh and the tears streaming down your faceAnd ILights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix yo





	fix you

Chapter one

The feeling of cool hands pressing on my stomach causes me to wince as I try to stay still,not squirm. I’m exactly where I don’t want to be right now,in some doctor’s house,getting poked and prodded,but I need to be here,as much as I don’t want to be. Fabzio convinced me to go after several days of not being able to keep anything down and some pain, we pooled are money together so I could go,it was just barely enough,I have enough saved back to make it when I get out of here,enough to get me by till I can earn more money drawing. “Easy son,I know it hurts,I think we have a case of appendicitis going on here,which means that I’ll have to do surgery Jack,I promise we’ll keep you as safe as we can my boy,do you mind if I get you on your side for me for the moment”he murmurs softly,I know why he has to get me on my side,get my temperature,check things out. “I don’t mind Dr.Roberts, I don’t know that I can afford surgery”I murmur softly as I let him turn me,getting me on my side,positioning me in the way he needs me to be right now. “Don’t worry about it my boy, we’ll work something out afterwards,getting you better is the most important thing”he murmurs softly as I feel him unbutton my drawers,leaving me slightly exposed. I let him do what he needs to do,it’s slightly uncomfortable,but tolerable,then he’s done,and he gets me onto my back. 

I’m laying on his kitchen table,sheet underneath me as a protectant,and a sheet on top of me. This isn’t the first time I’ve had surgery at home,the first time was when I was 15,back when mom and dad were still alive,when I was still at home,not in some strange country alone,living on the streets. “OK my boy,I’m going to give you something that will put you to sleep,it’ll help you not feel any pain”he says gently, “OK,I trust you”I murmur as I feel him card a hand through my hair,to comfort. He nods then grabs a glass bottle,chloroform,and a rag. He pours it in the rag,then brings it over to me and places it across my mouth and nose. “Easy son, deep breath,in and out,there you go,you’ll be out before you know it Jack”he murmurs as I breathe in the sickly sweet fumes,trying to not fight it. It takes a bit but before I know it I’m out like a light.

The next thing I know I’m waking up and I’m in a strange bed,tucked in under a quilt,room lit by an oil lamp. There’s someone with me,a woman, the doctor’s wife,I’m sure she’s sitting with me because the doctor had to go tend to a new paitent. “Easy love, it’s alright,your safe”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair like mother used to do,to comfort. “Where am I”I murmur softly wincing as I realize that my stomach is sore,not like before,but still sore. “Your in our guest bedroom love,you’ve been out for awhile, you woke up after we got you in here,but you went back to sleep, I’m Jules,the doctor’s wife,I’ll be taking care of you till you get better love”she murmurs as I see her wring out a wet rag in a bowl on the night stand. She brings it over to me and places it against my forehead,I still have a fever,then sits on the bed carding a hand through my hair. It’s weird being mothered again,it’s the first time in 3 years,I’ve gotten used to being on my own,I have my freinds,but it’s not the same.

“How are you feeling Jack love”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand against my cheek,looking into my blue eyes, “alright Miss, a little sore”I murmur softly,remembering my manners. “OK love,you don’t have to call me miss,you can call me Jules,I had the maid run a bath for you,so we can get you cleaned up if that’s alright”she murmurs softly. “That’s alright”I murmur as I let her help me sit up,and she pulls the quilt down. I realize I’m in just my drawers, shirt off,and I can see stitches on my lower abdomen. She helps me stand carefully mindful to not pull on the stitches. I let her wrap an arm around my back and she guides me to the wash room. The tub is ready for me,a bath is something that I haven’t had in a long time,it’s a luxury when you live on the streets like I’ve done for the last 2 years. Even before that we were so poor,baths were something we did once a week because it was a process.

I let her help me get in and I relax the moment the warm water hits my skin. It feels pleasant,it’s been at least 2 or 3 months since I’ve had a proper bath,most of the time we clean up in bathrooms when we can,at the sinks,and we make do. “Does that feel good love”she asks gently running a rag against my chest,washing away dirt and grime. “Yes it does”I murmur softly,leaning into the soft touch, it’s weird being bathed by a woman,I know why it needs to happen,and she’s trying to keep my dignity as much as she can. “That’s good love, how old are you”she asks trying to make conversation. “18”I murmur softly as places a hand on my shoulder,gently. “Have you been on the streets long”she asks gently as I let her sit me up so she can wash my back, “Since I’ve been 16, Mom and dad died within a few months of each other, and there was nothing keeping me there, so I’ve been traveling the world,I landed here in London about 6 months ago”I murmur softly as she runs the rag down my back,which feels good. 

“Are you here alone”she asks gently, “Not really,I have my friends”I murmur softly. We talk for awhile,and before I know it i’m done,and she helps me get out,wrapping me in a towel. I get changed on my own,into a night shirt and a new pair of drawers,something the maid gathered for me. Then I let her guide me back to bed,she gets me under the quilt,and tucks me in. Then I let her get my temperature,placing the thermometer in my mouth. After a few minutes she checks it and notes it on a piece of paper,then she’s done. “All done love, try to get some sleep alright,I’ll be here,I’ll wake you when he comes back alright”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead as I nod,too tired to say anything. I get onto my side,getting comfortable,and she lays beside me,on top of the covers,rubbing my back gently. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling truly safe for the first time in 2 years,knowing that I’m in no danger of being attacked and I can let my guard down.


End file.
